White Ferret
by doodlechick12
Summary: Severely AU. The Malfoy's are not who they say they are. Their secret is about to be unraveled, and Draco saves the day - numerous times. HP and Curse Worker X-Over but you don't have to read the latter to understand the material; all is explained.


_October 31, 1981, 11:47 p.m._

A pale woman with silvery blonde hair cradled a child, just past a year old, to her breast. The child was swaddled in a silk green blanket, with intricate silver patterns on the edges. The boy fussed when the woman shifted her weight on her feet, but was quickly placated. He had soft, downy white – blond hair, and a complexion like that of his mother's. He had rose red lips and his irises were a smoky grey.

The woman paced slowly in the bedroom she was in, like a tigress guarding her cubs. The room was ornate is style, with a high ceiling and pale walls. The room was furnished to look as if you had traveled back into time to the Victorian Era. The bed was large, with silk sheets and a soft green comforter.

The door to the room burst inwards and the woman swiveled her head in its direction, already shifting to protect her young child. The man standing in the entryway was imposing in nature, but exuded an aura of fear. He too, had long hair so fair it seemed to be white. It looked as though it would be flowing gracefully down his back, if it were not looking so frazzled. He carried a cane with a snake head and was studded with jewels and diamonds.

The woman, who had looked so anxious before, relaxed minimally and stepped forwards towards the regal man. He closed the gap between them and lovingly cradled her face in his hands, his eyes searching hers for something.

"He is dead," Lucius Malfoy whispered in a terse voice, "by the hands of Harry Potter, a boy not much younger than our own."

Narcissa gasped, and breathlessly asked, "How? I thought you had him Worked –"

Lucius shook his head, frustrated and terrified at once. "My business associate did not do the job correctly; perhaps he was working an angle against us. But that is unimportant, this is; _we are not safe._ The Ministry will not be sweet talked around this time, and I do not have time to find another Luck or Memory Worker to smooth things over. We need to leave the country, protect Draco – " But Lucius Malfoy did not finish his passionate statement; neither did Narcissa Malfoy get the chance to save herself and her child. Twin beams of green light flashed across the room and hit the couple. They both fell to the floor instantaneously.

A grisly looking man with one real eye, and one swiveling one came into the room, looking satisfied with himself. A woman appeared in the doorway shortly thereafter.

"Alastor Moody, you were not ordered to kill the Malfoy's, but to bring them into custody. You fool!" Alastor Moody, oftentimes called 'Mad – eye', grunted. "Both of them were Death Eaters, and they deserved to die, and you know it, Hestia." The woman, Hestia, glared at him and opened her mouth to speak when a shrill wail split the air.

Moody growled, and pointed his wand at the bundle in Naricissa's dead arms. "Do not do anything, Moody." Hestia made her way towards the corpse, her heels clacking on the polished wooden floors. She peered down and saw the small bundle for what it was; a blond, red faced baby.

"Shit," She scooped him up and cradled him to her chest and murmured, "You must be Draco Malfoy." The baby continued to wail, so Hestia bounced him a little in her arms.

Moody snorted. "Should have let me get 'im."

Hestia glared at the older man and hissed, "I should have done no such thing. This child is innocent of his parents' crimes and we are taking him back to the Ministry to have him placed in a family member's custody." The woman lifted her eyes to the man's challengingly.

His lip curled, but Moody only said, "I'm not changing the brat's diaper."

* * *

><p><em>November 3, 1981, 10:22 a.m.<em>

A man with a long hair, and an even longer white beard made his way through the crowd at the Ministry of Magic. He was wearing navy blue wizarding robes, with half-moons and stars adorning the hems of his sleeves. In his right robe pocket, a long wooden wand was carefully concealed.

The man wore spectacles that covered wizened light blue eyes, which twinkled whenever he was feeling mischievous or had something planned.

This man was Albus Dumbledore, and his eyes were twinkling quite spectacularly that cool November morning.

People through him awed glances every now and then, and made way for the great wizard as though he were Merlin himself.

Albus would smile at the brave souls who actually worked up the courage to say hello. He heard snatches of conversation on his way to the lift, and to his destination.

"_- say Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who on Halloween –"_

"_-so happy when the news came, that You-Know-Who was gone –"_

"_- was so sad about the Longbottom's. Did you hear-"_

"_-tortured them to insanity-"_

"_Little Potter saved us-"_

"_Harry Potter killed him! Can you believe-"_

"_-Just wept at the funeral for the Potter's-"_

"_-Black was sent to Azkaban-"_

"_Good riddance, if you ask-"_

"_The Malfoy's were killed that same-"_

"_think they betrayed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"_

"_Who cares? The world's better off-"_

"_Constant vigilance!"_

The last exclamation marked Albus' destination, and he walked over to the two wizards and a single witch were standing. They were all collected in an office area, one in which there were cubicles spread around the room. The woman held a sedate child less than two years old with fair hair.

Albus made his presence known by clearing his throat gently. A black man jerked with surprise, and the woman's head popped up, but the other man stood still.

"What took you, Albus? I floo called you thirty minutes ago-"

The black man raised a hand in Moody's direction, and interrupted, "We are grateful you came, Albus. We found some . . . peculiar information in the Malfoy estate and vault."

Intrigued, Albus raised an eyebrow, "And what might the . . . peculiarity be, Kingsley?"

Moody grunted. "Strange, that's what. I always knew the Malfoy's were and odd family and up to no good, but this substantiates it, Albus. The Malfoy's were hypocrites," Moody looked Albus in the eyes and said, "They were no purebloods. They were half-bloods, the both of them."

Confused, Albus sat back. Two thoughts were circling in his mind; why lie of such a thing? – And – _This _is what the three top Aurors are all anxious about?

Albus' confusion must have been written across his face, as Moody's next words were, "That's not the whole of it either. It's _what the other half of them is. _Lucius Malfoy's father was pureblood; there is no doubt about that. But his mother was something new altogether. She was what muggles call hyperbathygammic, or better known as a Worker."

Albus' mind raced a mile a minute and his fingers tapped onto his thigh a rapid succession. The name "hyperbathygammic" did not ring a bell of familiarity, nor did the term "worker".

Kingsley took the mantle from Moody, and continued, "These Workers come in an assortment of specialties. There are those who work in Luck, Dreams, Death, Physical, Emotion, Memory, and last be certainly not least, Transformation.

"It seems Lucius' mother was a Luck Worker –the most popular of Workers – and conned her way into marry Malfoy Sr.

"Narcissa's situation seems much the same. Her mother appears to have been an Emotion Worker and worked Black Sr. into loving her. Both women were squibs who happened to be Workers and saw money and prestige and wanted to be a part of it.

"We found documentation of the Malfoy family being Workers and three hyperbathygammic tests in the Malfoy vault.

"It appears that the Worker gene skipped Bellatrix and Andromeda Black, and only appeared in Narcissa; she was an Emotion Worker – able to manipulate emotions with a touch of her hand. The affects could last up to a year.

"Lucius was an only child, as are Malfoy's mostly are. He was a Death Worker – he could kill a person with a single touch of bare skin on bare skin."

Albus took all of this in, and looked at the Malfoy heir in Hestia Jones' arms with a new interest. Moody did not notice where his gaze had gone, but gleefully said, "But Workers aren't all powerful; they get 'blowback'. Whenever they work someone, they get hit with double of their own power.

"Every time Lucius killed someone by touching them, a piece of him rotted, and every time Narcissa manipulated someone's emotions, her own were out of control."

Albus' mind reeled at the new intake of information. Lucius' blowback certainly explained the stumps on his corpse that had been his toes and two of his fingers. It also explained why Narcissa's school days were spent with her always a bit unbalanced.

Though she could have just been high strung . . .

In any case, Albus felt he was missing something. "Is the boy hyperbathygammic as well? Is he a Worker?"

The three Aurors shifted uneasily on their feet.

Gotcha.

"May I see him?"

Albus patiently held out his arms as Hestia walked over and placed the child into them. Draco Malfoy peered up at Albus with perpetually wide grey eyes.

"What is his talent?" But Albus felt that he already knew as the Aurors traded shifty glances towards one another.

Hestia stepped forward and put a pacifier in Draco's small hands. "Darling, could you please show Dumbledore what you can do?" When the child did nothing, she added, "Perhaps you can show him your dragon."

Draco's eyes widened even further, if such were possible, and he smiled. "Dwagon!" He looked at the pacifier and suddenly it was _changing _and _transforming _into a plush green dragon.

Albus gazed at the child and started to smile, "Very nice, Draco –"

But then Draco himself was changing and transforming into – everything. Albus saw to his horror, that the Draco's body was enduring rapid fire changes of all kinds; animals, people's faces, and miscellaneous objects. The sight was horrid, as were the moans and cries being emitted from the child's mouth, but the ordeal was over in a matter of seconds.

When all was said and done, Draco cuddled his dragon and rested his head on Albus' shoulder; he fell asleep instantly.

Shocked and more than a little horrified, Albus looked at the Aurors, his friends. All three were grim, even Moody, who had minutes ago gleefully announced the information about the Worker's blowback. "We don't know what to do with him, Albus. We can't possibly put him into a foster home, and many of Lucius' relatives are unreliable." Hestia's jawed worked back and forth, and her hands clenched.

Albus peered at the sleeping child in his arms, and smiled, a small lift of the corners of his mouth. "I know the perfect place for him, where he will be loved and treated with kindness."

* * *

><p><em>November 4, 1981, 9:18 a.m.<em>

Andromeda Tonks marched into the Ministry of Magic with her head held high, shoulders back, and an air of grace. Her husband Ted was at home with their eight year old daughter, Nymphadora.

She wore black, floor length robes that floated around her as she walked briskly through the Ministry to the Department of Children Services branch on the second floor. Andromeda approached the lift and saw wizards and witches both flinch as they saw her face.

Andromeda took it in stride; she knew she looked like her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix, who had been sentenced to Azkaban, just like her favorite cousin Siri-

No.

Andromeda would _not _think about her backstabbing little cousin right now. Or ever, if she could at all help it.

But of course, whenever you resolve to not think about something, you usually think about it more, as was the case with Andromeda and her younger cousin, Sirius Black. The Sirius she knew would have _never _betrayed his friends, and would have stuck to his principles, loose as they are.

The Ministry and the Daily Prophet both say that he had been a spy for Voldemort, and had been for some time. This, Andromeda had a hard time believing, because 1) Sirius _hated _the Dark Arts, and 2) he was devoted to his friends, and his godson, Harry.

But Andromeda could not discount that her cousin had always been a little wild and an exquisite liar when the occasion arose and was needed.

The lift _dinged, _announcing that she'd reached her floor, and so Andromeda stepped out.

She cleared her mind as she spotted Kingsley. Andromeda knew the instant she saw the child in the Auror's arms, that he was Narcissa's. He had his parents' fine blond hair and the trademark grey eyes, as was custom for any Black child. However, their perpetual roundness was all his own. His nose was his father's, as was the set of his lips. The slant of his eyebrows reminded Andromeda distinctly of Narcissa at that age.

Kingsley spotted Andromeda and made a beeline for her. "The papers that must be signed in blood are in that office, and if you just follow me, you can sign them and be on your way." He seemed to be anxious to relieve the burden in his arms.

Andromeda felt a smile trying to tug its way onto her face, but maintained a hard personage. "That will be quite satisfactory, Auror Kingsley. This must be my nephew, Draco."

Kingsley nodded, leading her towards the office. It was not as spacious as she would have thought. The floor was a dull grey carpet, and the walls remained bare. Kinsley pointed to a chair in front of the desk with a piece of parchment and a quill lain on top of it. Andromeda swept into the room, and quickly skimmed the parchment.

"I want this changed," She murmured, pointing.

Kingsley peered closer, and frowned. "You want to change his name?" He shifted the child in his arms to lay Draco's head onto his shoulders.

"Just his last one; he will get enough grief for being who he is in school. If I can spare him that, it will be better."

Kingsley nodded with a crease in eyebrows. He pointed his wand at the parchment and muttered a few words and incantations. The script on the parchment changed from _Draco Lucius Malfoy _to _Draco Lucius Tonks._

"Is that to your satisfaction now, Mrs. Tonks?"

Andromeda nodded and signed her name with a flourish, ignoring the pain in the back of her hand as the quill used her blood to produce life-binding ink.

As soon as she put the quill down, the parchment rolled up and disappeared with a pop. Andromeda immediately reached for little Draco, and the child went willingly from the Auror's arms to her own.

Kingsley coughed lightly into his now empty hands, and he asked quietly, "Are you sure you're up to taking him, Mrs. Tonks? You have been briefed that he is a Transformation Worker –"

Andromeda silenced him with a look. "I am no stranger to Curse Workers, Mr. Kingsley. Nor am I to children inclined towards transformation; my daughter is a metamorphmagus. I do not think I will have any problems with Draco. Good day, Mr. Kingsley."

Mystified, Kingsley nodded his head as Andromeda and Draco Tonks left the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

><p><em>December 7, 1981, 2:57 p.m.<em>

Andromeda was in the kitchen with her husband when Nymphadora careened through the door, screeching. The kitchen was modest, something you would expect from your average middle class wizarding family. The floors were black and white vinyl tiling. The walls were a cheery yellow, matching the unusually clear blue sky outside.

Nymphadora's hair was purple and hung to the middle of her back that day, and her complexion was the same as Draco's. Her usually warm chocolate brown eyes were wide with panic, as she waved her arms about feverishly, explaining her panic.

"-and he said he wanted his dragon and I said I would go get it, but before I could he was turning one of my pretend teacups into one and I couldn't stop him and I didn't really want to 'cause his power is really cool 'cause he can change other stuff besides just himself like I can, but anyway, after he did that he got hit by the blowback and now's he's changing into all sorts of stuff and ithoughyouwouldliketoknow!"

Andromeda ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, barely stopping to open the door. Ted lifted his eyebrows at their daughter, before scooping her up into his arms and following at a quick pace.

Andromeda was cradling Draco in her arms, as he whimpered. The blowback slowed and halted, but Andromeda continued to rub soothing circles onto her nephew's back.

"There, there, Draco darling. Everything is alright now. Auntie 'Dromeda is here," She murmured into the boy's hair.

Ted and Nymphadora walked into the room and sat on the floor with them. "He is alright, Andromeda, love. He has done this before, and I am sure it will not be the last time either."

Andromeda sniffed.

Ted sighed.

Nymphadora peered at her now sleeping cousin. "He's okay now Mum. He's just sleepy." Andromeda nodded once and said, "I am going to lay him down for his nap."

Ted and 'Dora watched her go, and Ted told his daughter, "Why don't you go play with your dolls, 'Dora? I am going to speak with your Mum."

The young girl picked herself up off the floor and went to her room without any fuss, and the man followed his wife to his nephew's bedroom.

The walls were a light blue, and the floor was a soft, sandy carpet. Ted watched as his wife placed the sleeping child into his toddler bed, his thumb in his mouth and the dragon clutched tightly in his other arm.

"Andromeda."

Andromeda turned around and arched a single sculpted eyebrow. "Yes?"

Ted frowned and walked towards his wife. "Don't you think we should introduce Draco to some other children his own age? I doubt he has played with any children besides our 'Dora."

Andromeda's mouth pursed. "Who would you have over? None of my family will allow their children with a hundred meters of our house. The Weasley's? I am sure that they would be displeased with their children playing with a former Malfoy."

Ted wrapped his arms around his wife and murmured into her neck, "I am sure we will think of someone, darling. Let me handle it."

Andromeda sighed and leant back into her husband's embrace. "If you say so."

* * *

><p><em>January 3, 1982, 1:13, p.m.<em>

"Andromeda, this is Augusta Longbottom and her grandson, Neville. He's only a couple of months younger than Draco and will be in the same year as him at Hogwart's."

And elderly woman stood at the threshold of the Tonks' home with a red and gold stroller. Inside was a small, slightly pudgy, child with brown hair and a round face. He peered at them all with an inquisitive glance.

Andromeda's eyes shot towards her husband, who was steadfastly ignoring her glare. "Augusta, this is my wife. My daughter Nymphadora is at a friend's house and Draco is right here."

Indeed, Draco Tonks was standing behind Andromeda's legs, his wide eyes taking in the overbearing woman and little Neville, still in his stroller.

"It is a pleasure, Mrs. Longbottom," Andromeda forces out. Augusta nodded and strolled Neville into the home. "Likewise, Mrs. Tonks. Neville's a bit shy, but he'll come 'round soon enough."

She waves her wand and the buckles the hold Neville in his seat release. The child sits for a moment more before cautiously crawling out of the stroller.

He walks on steady legs and stops a step away from Draco.

Draco takes a step back.

Neville takes two more forward.

Draco's face scrunches up and he steps back three paces.

Neville pouts. "No pway?"

Draco sniffs. "Like dwagons? I's can make one – "

"No!" Ted and Andromeda both yell simultaneously. Augusta looks at the parents, bemused. "Is there a story behind that?"

Ted and Andromeda flush, and lead the boys and Augusta into the parlor, where the children start to play with Draco's collection of plush dragons and one of 'Dora's princess dolls.

After a brief discussion, the Tonks collectively decide to tell Augusta about Curse Workers.

It is a long discussion.

The next time Augusta and Neville come over, she has another small child with her. At Andromeda's curious look, she says, "I was watching Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter when you floo called me. I hope it is not a problem."

Andromeda shakes her head as the three children look at one another. Draco's wide grey eyes meet Luna's own and both children smile.

Neville smiles too, though he is not sure what about.

Andromeda thinks it is the beginning of a beautiful friendship for the lot of them.

She's right.

* * *

><p><em>July 16, 1984, 11:37 a.m.<em>

"Mum, mum, mum!" Dora runs towards her mother, pulling her brother (Draco is considered her brother by everyone now, and no one has the balls to go up to Andromeda and tell her otherwise) by his hand with her.

He is four and is already quite skilled at turning anything and everything into dragons (sometimes they are real, and Andromeda has a horrible time convincing Draco to turn them back into whatever household appliance they were before being dragonified).

He also has a strange fascination with ferrets, but when asked, can never explain the interest.

Andromeda turns around and arches an eyebrow at her daughter who is sprouting curly bubblegum pink hair that day that hangs somewhere past her elbows.

"Yes, Nymphadora?" Dora scowls, and mutters, "Don't c_all _me that, Mum! It's embarrassing."

Andromeda rolls her eyes at her eleven year old, and asked, "What is it, dear? And what are you doing, dragging Draco all across Diagon Alley?"

Dora huffs. "He wasn't walking fast enough, and anyway, I wanted to tell you that the Cleansweep Two Thousand and One is out! Can I get it, please, please, please?"

"No. First years are not even allowed brooms at all, Nymphadora. I do not see the purpose of buying you one if you cannot ride it until next year. And by then, there will be at least three new broom styles to choose from."

Dora pouted, and Draco mimicked her. Andromeda smiles at this and scoops up the small boy. "What exactly are you pouting about, young man? You are not even going to Hogwarts for another seven years."

Draco's lips pull back into a brilliant smile, but he ignores her question. "I wanna get ice cream! Can we, Mummy?"

Andromeda pretends to frown and asks Dora, "I don't know. What do you think, 'Dora? Should we get ice cream before we get your wand?"

Dora frowns, and ponders for a few moments. "I guess – but only if we do it real quick! I don't want to miss out on the best wand at Ollivander's."

Andromeda laughs, and says to Draco, "I guess it is your lucky day then, Dragon. 'Dora is being gracious and allowing you to have ice cream when she could be getting her wand."

Draco claps excitedly and points. "Let's go!"

Andromeda takes her children to the ice cream parlor and orders for the three of them. In her peripheral vision, Andromeda can see a sea of red hair approaching the ice cream store.

Once they receive their ice cream, they make their way out of the shop and pass the Weasley family. There are six boys and a single young girl, in addition to the parents. The family looks at them curiously, and Andromeda tries to imagine what they see; an eleven year old girl with pink ringlets of hair that fall to her elbows, an elven looking boy with features and hair as pale as death, and her: clearly a Black woman – someone not to be trifled with.

And of course, no one can forget that Andromeda Tonks is that evil Bellatrix Black's younger sister.

Andromeda does not let it bother her and takes her children to Ollivander's wand shop to purchase her 'Dora's first wand.

* * *

><p><em>October 28, 1984, Midday<em>

When Andromeda discovers a letter that her daughter sent, she is overjoyed. Then she reads the letter.

It isn't that her only daughter is a Hufflepuff; her husband had been one. It wasn't that her daughter didn't write all that often. It wasn't even that she'd befriended that Weasley boy, Charlie.

Okay, so maybe it was. It wasn't that Andromeda didn't _like _the Weasley's; it was the fact that the Weasley's were generally all predisposed to disliking anything Dark.

And Black's and Malfoy's were all (even former ones) considered Dark by everyone who wasn't one.

Nymphadora went on to explain that Charlie wasn't like his family (and hadn't Andromeda heard _that _before – and look how it turned out, thankyouverymuch) and he was very laid back and didn't seem to care that a she considered a former Malfoy as her brother, and her mother's maiden name was Black.

Well.

Well then.

Andromeda would just wait to see how this would turn out.

* * *

><p><em>June 6 1985, 6:30 p.m.<em>

Andromeda, Ted, Nymphadora, and Draco Tonks were all invited to dinner at the Weasley's home that evening, courtesy of Mr. Charlie Weasley and Ms. 'Dora Tonks.

It was the day after Draco's fifth birthday and they'd already celebrated.

And Draco had turned himself a dragon out of his birthday cake.

Again.

Ted had thought it was funny.

Nymphadora had wanted to keep it.

Andromeda had furiously made him turn it back.

After the blowback, Draco had pouted for the rest of the day until his friends Neville and Luna had come over and he had promptly forgotten all about his almost-pet-dragon.

But now, it was the next day and 'Dora had been begging for her family to meet her best friend's family, and vice versa.

Andromeda paced and worried here lip until Ted soothed his wife by rubbing her tense shoulders. "It will be perfectly fine. Besides, don't you want to meet the boy our daughter is so enamored with?"

Andromeda sighed and murmured into Ted's shoulder, "I am fine, just nervous."

"Don't be."

Andromeda, Ted, Draco and Nymphadora port keyed to the Weasley's home at a quarter to seven and knocked at the door; a series of three tense wraps of the wooden paneling.

A matronly woman opened the door with a smile and an apron. She ushered them inside, "Hello, I am Molly Weasley. Come in, come in. It is chilly out there this evening, isn't it?"

The Tonks noticed the warmth of the house as they stepped through the threshold; it was not merely physical warmth, but a general feeling of wellbeing that engulfed them.

The sound of playing children echoed throughout the home that grew louder as Mrs. Weasley led them towards the kitchen and dining room. Andromeda recognized the sea of red hair from Diagon Alley. 'Dora's eyes found one of children and smiled brightly at him. He returned the gesture and bounced towards her side.

"Charlie!" 'Dora hugged her friend, and he laughed with her.

"Mum, this is Charlie. You met his mum, and that's his dad over there." Andromeda saw that her daughter was pointing towards a harried looking man with his hand full of a set of twins. Following her line of sight, she continued. "He's holding the twins – they're seven – Fred and George. Bill is the oldest – he's two years older than Charlie and me. And over there," this time she pointed towards a little boy who was a couple of inches larger than Draco, "that's Ron, Charlie's youngest brother, whose Draco's age. Percy is over there with Ginny, their only sister. He likes to read."

By this time, some of chaos had slowed, and everyone was looking at the Tonks. Draco squirmed and hid behind Andromeda's legs, and Andromeda's mouth had tightened into a hard line. Ted interrupted the uncomfortable silence by taking Charlie's hand into his own for a handshake.

"So this is the boy who has stolen my daughter's heart?" 'Dora blushed all the way to her roots and hissed in an appalled voice, "_Daddy. Don't._"

The ice broke and chatter broke out once again. Molly Weasley ushered everyone into chairs like so – Andromeda sat in between Ted and Draco, 'Dora sat in between Draco and Charlie, Bill on Charlie's right, then the twins, and then Ron and Ginny. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat next to each other, with Ted to Arthur's right.

The twins set right off to shoving food into each other's faces and Ginny wanting to join in. Ron shoveled food into his mouth, and every once and a while, stared at the new boy his own age.

'Dora and Charlie chattered on with Bill adding a comment in here and there. The parents were left awkwardly trying to make conversation with each other.

"So, what do you do for a living, Ted? Andromeda?" Molly asked. Ted cleared his throat and smiled easily. "I work for the _Daily Prophet _– I just write a few articles on the interaction between Muggles and Wizards."

Molly beamed and Arthur's lips quirked. "Arthur here works at the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts." Interested, Ted leans in and the two men quickly engaged in heated conversation about Muggle appliances.

Molly looks expectantly at Andromeda and the latter quickly realizes she is waiting for her response. "I do not have a current occupation. I reside at home, keeping the children and home in check."

Molly smiles at Andromeda and whispered conspicuously, "Well, I think looking after the children is a full time job, and that you must do a wonderful job."

Andromeda fights the flush that threatens to crawl up her neck and says, "Thank you . . . Molly."

Conversation flows easier now and thankfully, there are no mishaps with Draco trying to transform his vegetables into sweets.

After dinner, the older children rope Percy into playing a pickup game of Quidditch; Percy and Bill versus Charlie and Dora. The twins and Ginny watch from the ground, with Arthur and Ted keeping an eye on them. Andromeda and Molly put Draco and Ron into the living room, hoping the children will play.

Draco nervously sucks his thumb, a habit Andromeda can't seem to break him out of. Ron has sat down and started to play with plastic trucks and cars. The two mother's hover anxiously in the doorway.

Finally, Ron looks Draco and asked, "Well? Aren't you gonna play?"

The blond removes his thumb and his perpetually wide eyes seem to grow larger. "I'll play," And he plops down onto the floor and the boys act as if they have been friends forever.

At once, the two mothers breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><em>King's Cross, Start of School Term, 1991<em>

"Are you sure you'll be alright, darling? I worry for you, you know." Andromeda wrung her hands and peered down at the boy she has come to love and think of as her own son. Ted reached out and took of her hands into his own to still it.

"He will be just fine, won't you champ?" Ted looks down at the same child, who had fine white blond hair, and the trademark Black eye color, though no knows where they get their large, innocent quality from. He has his biological father's nose and set of mouth, and his biological mother's slope of the eyebrows.

But he has his actual father's smile, and sense of humor, and his actual mother's strength of character. For, this boy was Draco Tonks, born to Malfoy's, but raised as a Tonks.

Draco smiled up at the people he considered his actual parents, and said, "I'll be fine, Mum, Dad. 'Dora says Hogwarts is really, really cool and Neville and Ron with be there with me, and Luna will be coming next year."

Ted beams at him and turns to Andromeda, "See? He is going to be just fine." He turns back towards Draco and his demeanor changes from cheerful to solemn. "Don't forget, Dragon, don't Work anyone at school, and if you change anything at all, try to make sure no one sees you."

Draco nods, as he realizes the seriousness of the situation. "Of course. Can I go now?" Andromeda can't help but smile at him, and scoops Draco up into a hug. "Alright. But make sure to write, and keep your marks up, and don't get into any trouble at all. If I hear one word about you from Dumbledore . . ."

Draco smiles, and hugs both of his parents quickly, before picking up and carrying his things and his ferret, Ursa, to board the train.

Andromeda does not let herself cry until he is out of sight, and Ted wraps his arms around her as she does.

Neither notice the scraggly looking black haired boy board the train after their son.

Draco Tonks waited nervously to be sorted, shifting his weight from foot to foot. His best friends Ron and Neville stood with him, on either side of his body. The boy they had met on the train – Harry Potter – stood to Ron's left.

The other boys they had met on the train – Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, neither of them of the pleasant sort – stood a ways behind them, scowling.

All of the incoming first years were standing in the Great Hall, watching as one by one, they were sorted.

McGonagall called another new student's name – "Longbottom, Neville."

Neville wiped his sweaty hands onto his school robes and walked up to the Sorting Hat, and its stool.

The remaining two friends, three if one counted Harry, stood and waited in suspense, until – "Gryffindor!"

Draco, Ron, and Harry, along with the other houses, clapped loudly for Neville. Several other students were sorted, including Theodore Nott who was a Slytherin, and then, "Potter, Harry," was called. The Great Hall's animated chatter stopped as everyone watched the Boy Who Lived walk up to the sorting hat.

"What do you think he'll be?" Ron whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco shrugged, and had to stifle a laugh when Ursa's soft fur rubbed against the back of his neck. Ron looked to see what the problem was and rolled his eyes when he saw the snowy white head pop up next to Draco's.

"I bloody swear, Tonks, you take that thing with you everywhere. Were you a ferret in a past life?"

Draco smirked, but shushed Ron when the brim of the Sorting Hat burst open. "Better be – Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor's house erupted in cheers, singing, "We got Potter, we got Potter!" Draco and Ron clapped for their new friend. Draco anxiously waited for his name to be called, petting Ursa's fluffy head.

"Tonks, Draco!" Draco trotted up to the Sorting Hat and plunked in onto his head. Ursa crawled out of Draco's robes and sat on his lap instead, nibbling onto his fingers.

_Well, what do we have here? A Malfoy, but not a Malfoy at the same time? Perplexing . . ._

Draco frowned. _I am _not _a Malfoy. My parents are Andromeda and Theodore Tonks, thankyouverymuch._

The Sorting Hat seemed to chuckle, and continued. _Plenty of spunk, this one has. A lot of bravery – very smart too. _

_You are extremely loyal . . . _

Draco relaxed. _So you _aren't _going to put me Slytherin, are you?_

The Sorting Hat made a disgruntled noise. _What is it with this generation and not wanting to be in Slytherin? It is a fine house to be in._

Draco just shook his head. _No thanks, Mr. Sorting Hat. I'd really rather not be in _that _fine house._

The Sorting Hat deliberated a bit more, before deciding. _If that's how you feel, then you better be _Gryffindor!"

Everyone clapped loudly and Draco ran to sit next to Neville and Harry. This was going to an exciting seven years.

He just didn't realize _how _exciting.

* * *

><p><em>October 31, 1991, Halloween Feast<em>

"Draco, watch out!" Ron yelled. Draco ducked next to Hermione, and they watched as Ron, Neville, and Harry tried to take down the troll. Its club swung in the exact place Draco's head had been seconds before.

"You guys! Distract it! I'm going to Work it!" Before anyone could protest, or before Hermione could ask what he meant, Draco ran towards the troll's legs, taking off a single leather glove.

His fingers hovered over the troll's nasty skin, before brushing against it. Several seconds later, a pink feathered boa fluttered to the ground where the troll had been seconds before.

Hermione gasped, and pointed at the feathered boa, to Draco, and back, "He – what – troll!"

The last thing Draco saw before the blowback hit was Ron patting Hermione's shoulder in comfort. Then he blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>June 1, 1993, Hospital Wing<em>

"This is going to get old, coming here at the end of every semester," Ron observed out loud. He got general agreements from the other occupants.

"Next time you go after a killer diary and a basilisk, Harry, leave me out of it," Ron continued. Harry looked sheepishly down at his sheets. Ursa sat on Draco's sleeping chest, and Hermione and Neville were each reading a book in their own beds.

Second year had been rough.

* * *

><p><em>May 30, 1994, under a tree in the courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<em>

"At least no one ended up in the hospital wing this time," Neville said, trying to be positive. He got glared at in return. "I did," Ron said, irritated.

"Um, I forgot. Sorry," Neville blushed.

"Well, at least we know Sirius is innocent and that he's okay. I mean, how much safer could he be than pretending to be Mum and Dad's dog?" Draco acknowledged.

Harry sighed. "But Pettigrew got away, Draco. How will we get Sirius off if we can't find that rat?"

The six of them – Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Luna, and Hermione – sighed.

"Sirius will be okay, Harry. The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks can't get Sirius at Draco's house, so I am sure he fine." Luna met Draco's perpetually round eyes with her own eyes and they shared a smile.

* * *

><p><em>June 4, 1996, Hospital Wing<em>

No words were exchanged between the six friends. Ron held Hermione's hand, Luna leant into Draco's embrace, and Neville sat at the edge of Harry' bed.

Harry's red-rimmed eye looked up at them. "Voldemort's back. He's back and the Ministry don't believe me."

* * *

><p><em>September 1996, Welcoming Feast<em>

Draco agitatedly petted Ursa's head, and murmured to Hermione on his left, "Am I the only who is getting the heebeegeebies from Umbridge?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. "No." The corner of her mouth barely moved.

"Can I turn her into a toad?" Draco asked hopefully.

Hermione pretended to look thoughtful, before saying, "Not yet, Tonks. Maybe later."

Draco smiled, showing all of his teeth.

* * *

><p><em>February, 1998, Moaning Myrtles Bathroom<em>

Harry stood stock still, unable to believe what he'd just killed Blaise Zabini with a spell in the Half-Blood Prince's book.

He dimly heard footsteps and saw Draco in his periphery vision. He heard his gasp. "Harry?" Draco whispered, too afraid to vocalize the question.

"It was an accident," Harry said brokenly.

Draco's face smoothed out and he said, "Okay. Okay. I can help you; no one but us has to know about this but us." Harry nodded vacantly as he watched Draco check Blaise's pulse, but of course there was none. Draco slowly took off one of his black leather gloves and placed his bare hand onto the corpse.

Harry shut his eyes.

When he opened them again, Blaise Zabini was a teacup and his best friend Draco Tonks was undergoing blowback.

The best thing about Draco's ability was not that he could transform anything, himself included, to anything in the world. It was that no spells could undo the magic used.

No one would ever know that Harry Potter had murdered Blaise Zabini.

* * *

><p><em>Date Unknown – no access to a calendar<em>

Only Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco set out to destroy the horcruxes. Neville, Ginny, and Luna stayed at Hogwarts to keep things under control. The Death Eaters were in charge, thanks to Theodore Nott and the vanishing cabinet he'd repaired earlier in sixth year.

Ron left his friends sometime around Christmas and returned sometime after, using Dumbledore's illuminator.

By that time, the remaining friends had realized Draco could _change _the horcruxes into something breakable.

The locket was gone, but they still had to get the remaining horcruxes and destroy them.

Goody.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, Final Battle<em>

Theodore Nott's father had just saved Harry Potter's life. Harry was still reeling, even as he pretended to be dead on the ground.

He had to stick to the plan. No matter what. "This is your last chance. Anyone who would like to join me, this is your _last chance._" At this point, Harry knew Neville was stepping forwards. He also knew that Draco would be turning himself into an exact replica of his now deceased ferret, Ursa. Draco would be writhing on the ground as the blowback hit him. Then he would get up and do his part of the plan.

Harry waited.

When he heard Nagini's last scream, Harry jumped up, distracting Voldemort. The evil wizard's eyes widened almost comically as he stared at Harry.

"Impossible . . ." He murmured. Voldemort swung around the pointed his wand at Theodore Nott's father – Edward Nott. "_You._"

Edward Nott's body fell to the ground, dead. Harry heard Theodore's anguished moan and tried not to flinch. Harry shot the disarming spell at Voldemort, which he deflected.

But that was okay, because Draco had reached his destination.

The white ferret climbed up onto Voldemort's shoulder and placed a delicate paw onto the snake-like face. Harry watched as Voldemort's face snarled, and the man shrunk until he was just ceramic plate. Next to him, the white ferret turned back into Draco Tonks.

The blowback was monstrous.

Harry Potter walked calmly over and smashed the plate that had been Voldemort and sat by his friend. The Death Eaters were in shock, before many started to Disparate. Some stayed and fought, but they were quickly put down.

Once the blowback was over, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Harry had gathered around Draco. Their friend opened his wide grey eyes and he blinked owlishly. "Did we win?"

Ron laughed exuberantly and Luna kissed Draco straight on the mouth.

"Yeah, mate, we won."

_THE END_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Curse Worker's book series, nor do I own the Harry Potter series._


End file.
